


Within These Walls

by Insatiable_Fox



Series: Monthly Drarry Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Discovery, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, I mean it's not graphic but probably sad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, Moving On, POV Second Person, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insatiable_Fox/pseuds/Insatiable_Fox
Summary: 299 days. A mear blink, in the scheme of things.Enough to change a life forever.





	Within These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June Discord Drabble Challenge, with the prompt 'Discovery'. 
> 
> Please read the tags. Whilst the MCD is not gory or explicit, it is implied, referenced, and the central theme for the drabble. Sad, yet beautiful. 
> 
> I've also decided to start adding in the covers. I figure, why not?

 

* * *

 

 

299 days. That’s all the time the two of you were given. All  _ he _ was given, for it is you who has been left to navigate this dystopian future. You flounder, awash in a sempiternal reality, the space where he once stood at your side erroneously empty.

 

42 weeks. An eternity compressed, ripped unmercifully from your now-aching hands. Like the fool you swore you were no longer, you dreamt of years - of entwined lives, milestones of partnership; of family, of time. In all allusions of fate it was you who would pass, so careless you were in your unwavering knowledge that he was  _ him _ . Unstoppable. Unconquerable. Invincible. Eternal. The masses mourn with unknowing hearts and bray for an antipodean ending, demanding nothing you don't crave yourself, the knowledge it should have been you a mantra you whisper to the dark that advances.

 

9 months and change to love Harry Potter. To fall for, to be loved by, to be ripped from in an instance no longer than a breath. Who else but Death had the power to call in his loan of life on the living? The moment repeats, an ever-incessant loop, and you  _ rage _ , pray, scream.  _ Plead _ to walls built from his dreams for the resurrection of the man who had shown you what it meant not only to survive, but to live. 

 

7,176 hours of borrowed time, and you're still discovering nooks where Harry's presence lingers, the cracks his absence has broken in your walls. You feel him in the echo of dust filled rooms, in the frigid sheets unwarmed by your body alone; in the unchecked drafts that fill your home with the sound of his voice, and bite your skin now untouched by his hands. 

 

25,833,600 seconds you would not relinquish for the world. 

 


End file.
